Category talk:Consuls
Based on the review of LA, we know we'll have four Atlantean Consuls for sure. But since there are no plans to continue the series, four may very well be all we get. So I'm hesitant to create a category just for that office at this time. If HT drops in a few more names throughout the book, then the category may develop stronger legs. TR 00:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I was going to say there's strong Evidence! HT will write as-yet unannounced Atlantis books so he can make Josephe Patricke Kennedye Juniore and Sonnye Bonoe consuls, but that would be rather stale, wouldn't it? Turtle Fan 01:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Classices nevere diee. TR 05:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Ie supposee note. Turtlee Fane 05:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of unannounced Atlantis sequels, I was getting rather misty today thinking that this next one will be it. It sounds bizarre but the Atlantis trilogy has already come in its own way to help define winter for me. My circumstances this winter will be significantly different from last, and both were/will be even more dramatic in their departure from two winters ago when I was living in Seoul. But reading Atlantis books has sort of connected them, or rather connected the first two with each other and I expect it will extend the connection to the third. Hell, given that the year before Atlantis came out stands out as a bit of a last hurrah for many of the family Christmas traditions of my youth, which were altered in the face of a slate of deaths, diseases, movings-away, and feuds, I've sort of come to lean on antiquarian stories set on this fictional semicontinent to help anchor the "Through the years we all will be together" theme. I had a similar thing going with TL-191 and the dog days of summer (which is why I'm sort of glad that MwIH and HW, flawed as they were, were on hand to let me extend it, or at least wean myself off) but that made a bit more sense, taking place over the course of a decade. On the other hand, in those days changes to my station from one year to the next were gradual, with each summer resembling the one before it pretty closely, so I had less need of constants to which to cling. Turtle Fan 05:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Roman Consuls Subcat In reviewing this category, I see that we have sufficient articles to support some sort of Roman Consuls subcat. It will certainly grow as I now have my copy of Justinian handy. It might not grow after that, but the sheer numbers will justify the category. My question though--although the Byzantines didn't distinguish themselves from the Roman Empire, later historians have. Even here, we have a "Roman Emperors" cat and a "Byzantine Emperors" cat. When we create cat, should we make that distinction, or should we just call it "Roman Consuls" and say "this includes Byzantines"? And since we're splitting this cat, I'm prepared to reverse a previous position and suggest we go ahead and create an "Atlantean Consuls" subcat, even though it barely qualifies by our 3 or more rule, and it won't be growing anytime soon. TR 16:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC)